


Weide (Working Title)

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Nach seiner spektakulären Ankunft in seinem 2. Jahr kann Harry nicht einschlafen. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen schlich er zur Peitschenden Weide und entschuldigte sich... Und fand dadurch nicht nur einen Freund fürs Leben, sondern... mehr...?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Whomping Willow
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 6





	Weide (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Und ihm war zu warm.  
Zudem hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Peitschenden Weide.  
Ron und er hatten dem Baum wirklich Schaden zugefügt, als sie mit dem Ford dort bruchgelandet waren.  
All das hatte ihn dazu bewegt sein gemütliches Bett zu verlassen und sich mitten in der Nacht unter seinem Tarn-Umhang nach draußen zu schleichen.  
Jetzt stand er vor der Peitschenden Weide.  
Die im Moment nicht so peitschen konnte, wie sie eigentlich sollte, da einige ihrer Äste entweder zerbrochen oder von Professor Sprout geschient worden waren, damit die angebrochenen Zweige wieder zusammenwachsen konnten.  
Er blieb in respektvollem Abstand vor dem Baum stehen, streifte seinen Umhang ab und verneigte sich:  
„Bitte entschuldige, dass mein Freund und ich dich bei der Landung verletzt haben.“  
Täuschte er sich oder schienen die wenigen Äste, die sich noch bewegen konnten, ruhiger zu werden?  
Sich ihm zuzuneigen?

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Rinde.  
In seinem zweiten Jahr hatte er sich der Peitschenden Weide immer mehr angenähert, bis diese ihn schließlich unter ihre Äste gelassen hatte.  
Seitdem fand er dort immer Zuflucht, wenn er entweder nicht schlafen konnte oder ihm alles zu viel wurde.  
Die Weide bot ihm Zuflucht.  
Schirmte ihn von der weiten, weiten Welt ab. Unter ihren gefährlich, agilen, peitschenden Ästen.  
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann konnte er inzwischen eigentlich nur noch schlafen, wenn er sich in ihrer schützenden Umarmung befand.  
Als er zum dritten Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, war er überrascht, als er das „Nest“ an der Stelle entdeckte, an dem die großen Äste anfingen auseinanderzugehen. Im Grunde genommen hatte sich der Stamm an der Stelle erweitert und eine gemütliche Kuhle gebildet, welches mit weichem Moos und Blättern ausgelegt war. Genau die richtige Größe für ihn. Damit war er noch weiter vor der Außenwelt abgeschirmt.  
Jetzt im vierten Jahr, mit dem Desaster, welches das Trimagische Turnier war, war das hier der einzige Platz, an dem er überhaupt noch zur Ruhe kam.  
Ehrlich gesagt, schlief er nur noch hier.  
Dobby hatte ihm sogar schon seinen Koffer hierher gebracht, welcher unter den mächtigen Wurzeln der Weide Schutz fand.  
Sein Verdacht, dass es sich bei der Weide nicht nur um einen außergewöhnlichen Baum handelte, sondern um ein eigenständiges Lebewesen mit eigenen Gedanken und Fähigkeiten wurde bestätigt, als er mitbekam, dass er, solange er unter den Ästen der Weide blieb, vor jeglichen Einflüssen von außen geschützt war.  
Weder wurde er von anderen Menschen wahrgenommen – egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit er sich hier draußen befand. Noch bekam er etwas von dem Wetter mit: weder von den Herbststürmen, den frostigen Nächten im Winter oder den heißen, schwülen Sommermonaten.  
Jupp, richtig gehört: Sommermonate.  
Er hatte die Sommerferien zwischen seinem dritten und vierten Schuljahr hier verbracht. Dobby sei Dank hatte er diese Ferien über sogar genug zu essen.  
Und er schaffte es sogar alle seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. 

Er träumte.  
Er wusste, dass er träumte.  
Er fühlte sich warm und wohlig.  
Sanfte Finger strichen über seine nackte Haut.  
Stöhnend reckte er sich den Zärtlichkeiten entgegen.  
Empfing die Zunge, welche sich in seinen Mund schlich und etwas… abgab…?  
Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war er wach… versuchte die Flüssigkeit, welche sich tatsächlich in seinem Mund befand runterzuschlucken, ohne sich zu verschlucken.  
„Shit…“, stöhnte er auf.  
Was auch immer ihm die Weide eingeflößt hatte, schmeckte zum einen verdammt gut und zum anderen breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihm aus.  
Brachte ihn dazu sich entspannt ins Moos zurückzulehnen und stattdessen die angenehme Massage zu genießen, die ihm die dünnen, flexiblen Zweige verpasste.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass sich Realität und Traum insofern unterschieden, dass er seinen Pyjama noch trug. Allerdings auch nicht über dem Effekt hinwegtäuschte, den Traum und Massage auf ihn hatten.  
Harry brauchte noch nicht mal etwas machen.  
Einige Äste schlichen sich zwischen seine Beine und zogen sie etwas auseinander.  
Dann konzentrierte sich die Massage auf diesen einen bestimmten Muskel.  
Es dauerte nicht lang und er kam. 

Seit dieser Nacht schlief er immer erst ein, wenn die Weide ihm etwas von ihrem Saft „zu trinken“ gegeben hatte, während zarte Äste sanft über jeden Fetzen Haut strichen, den sie erreichen konnten. Und ihn jedes Mal zum Höhepunkt brachten.  
Inzwischen war er sogar schon so weit, dass er ohne Schlafzeug ins „Bett“ ging.  
So erreichte die Weide wenigstens noch mehr Haut.  
Er erinnerte sich, wie Professor Sprout sich im zweiten Jahr über seine und Rons Unachtsamkeit aufgeregt hatte. Es gab nur so wenige dieser Art. Zudem konnte sich nicht ein Pflanzenkundler daran erinnern jemals einen jungen Baum gesehen zu haben. Niemand wusste, wie sich Peitschende Weiden fortpflanzten.  
Seit die Weide ihm ihren speziellen Gute-Nacht-Gruß verpasste, meinte Harry zu erahnen, wie diese Bäume für ihren Fortbestand sorgten.  
Auch wenn die Weide den letzten Schritt noch nicht gegangen war.  
Rein technisch war er immer noch Jungfrau.

Das Turnier war vorbei.  
Voldemort wieder zurück.  
Und er ein Lord.  
Mit eigenem Grund und Boden.  
Er hatte das Manor gesehen, welches sich bereits seit unzähligen Generationen in seiner Familie befand.  
Ein großes Gebäude, das auf grünen Grund stand, welches von Wald gesäumt war.  
Einem alten und großen Wald.  
Er hatte mit den Hauselfen gesprochen.  
Sie würden sein Schlafzimmer mit dem Wintergarten verbinden.  
Den Garten als solchen würden sie vergrößern und auch dafür sorgen, dass nur er dazu Zugang hätte. Man würde von außen noch nicht mal erahnen können, dass das Manor ein Wintergarten sein eigen nannte.

Dann kehrte er zurück nach Hogwarts.  
Zu seiner Weide.  
Er lehnte gegen den kräftigen Stamm:  
„Ihr benötigt Menschen, um euch fortzupflanzen – oder?“  
Die Äste strichen ihm durchs Haar. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Weide mehr als nur stolz war, dass er ihr Geheimnis endlich gelüftet hatte.  
„Und du hast mich dazu auserwählt, deine Nachkommen auszutragen.“  
Das neckische Ziehen an einer Haarsträhne sagte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass er auch damit richtig lag.  
Der junge Mann vermutete, dass der Saft, den ihm die Weide seit fast einem halben Jahr zu trinken gab, ihn wohl irgendwann dazu befähigen würde, den Samen dieses Baumes zu empfangen.  
Er holte tief Luft.  
Denn die nächste Frage bedeutete ihm eine Menge:  
„Kannst du… ich meine… können wir auch… menschliche Kinder…?“  
Kräftige Äste zogen ihn in eine behütende Umarmung.  
Und gaben ihm somit die Antwort, auf die er gehofft hatte.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich zurück und genoss stattdessen die Nähe zu seinem Beschützer und… Liebhaber?  
Leise in sich hineinlachend entspannte er sich.  
Sein Leben wurde immer absurder, je länger er sich in der Welt der Magie aufhielt.  
Aber um nichts in der Welt würde er sie missen wollen. Schließlich bot sich ihm hier die Möglichkeit eine Familie zu gründen, ohne dass er sich mit irgendwelchen Menschen abgeben musste, von denen er sich niemals wirklich sicher sein konnte, ob sie ihn oder DEN Harry Potter wollten. 

Ein paar Nächte später wusste er worauf die Weide gewartet hatte. Schließlich streckte er sich wieder den neckenden Ästen entgegen. Die schmalen Blätter strichen Federn gleich über seine Haut. Doch diesmal zeigte sich seine Erregung nicht nur durch die stolze Erektion. Nein, diesmal spürte er auch, wie ihm etwas die Oberschenkel runterlief.  
Ungläubig wanderte eine seiner Hände zu seinem Hintereingang.  
Je näher er ihm kam, umso mehr Flüssigkeit spürte er auf der Haut.  
Bis er schließlich mit einem, nein, gleich zwei Fingern ohne Probleme in die feuchte Enge eindringen konnte, ohne dass es ihm wehtat.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Die Stimulation dort, brachte einen neuen Schwall der Flüssigkeit und seine Erregung tropfte inzwischen kontinuierlich Samenflüssigkeit auf seinen Bauch.  
Nicht, dass er bereits einen Orgasmus gehabt hätte.  
Aber er war unglaublich erregt.  
Er hatte Schwierigkeiten genügend Sauerstoff aufzunehmen.  
Und in seinem Körper hatte sich eine unglaubliche Spannung aufgebaut.  
Weide nutzte seine Unaufmerksamkeit, indem er – Harry konnte nicht anders, als Weide als „Mann“ anzusehen; schließlich würde er den Schwarzhaarigen demnächst mit Samen vollpumpen und somit befruchten – den Körper seines jungen Geliebten mit seinen biegsamen Zweigen so zu bewegen, dass er auf Händen und Knien kniete.  
Dann umschlang er den Jüngeren mit seinen Ästen. Umhüllte ihn so vollkommen in ein Geflecht aus biegsamen Zweigen und grünen, zarten Blättern.  
Zog die Beine weiter auseinander, ehe ein paar kleine, kräftige Zweige, die von Quidditsch trainierten prallen Backen auseinanderzogen und er das erste Mal einen Blick auf den Eingang zu Harrys Körper erhaschen konnte.  
Einen Eingang, der so klein und eng wirkte. Und doch den Zugang zu dem fruchtbaren Boden bildete, welcher sich tief in Harry versteckte.  
Nur eine Handvoll Menschen konnten die Gefährten und Gefährtinnen von Peitschenden Weiden werden. Nämlich jene, deren Vorfahren aus der Verbindung zwischen Peitschenden Weiden und Menschen hervorgegangen waren. Und diese Handvoll musste dann auch noch einen Weg zu ihnen finden und die Möglichkeit einer Liebschaft akzeptieren. Diese Aneinanderreihung von Unwahrscheinlichkeiten war es auch, die ihren kleinen Bestand erklärte.  
Aber bei Harry hatte er ein gutes Gefühl.  
Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann würde der junge Mann von einer Schwangerschaft in die Nächste stürzen wollen, da er sich eine große Familie wünschte. Dabei war es dem Schwarzhaarigen egal welche Spezies die Kinder angehörten, solange einige menschliche Kinder dabei waren, die seinen Namen weiterführen konnten.  
Er wollte den jungen Mann nicht verletzen.  
Daher führte er zunächst einen dünnen Ast nach dem anderen ein.  
Spürte die Feuchte und die Enge.  
Ein Zittern schlich sich durch seinen ganzen Körper.  
Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass diese angenehme Feuchte den idealen Nährboden für seinen Samen darstellte…  
Er war froh, dass Harrys Körper erst jetzt in den Ferien auf seinen Saft reagiert hatte.  
Denn er würde den jungen Mann wohl erst wieder aus diesem Nest und seiner Umarmung entlassen können, wenn das Schuljahr anfing…

Harry spürte wie Weide ihn komplett umhüllte.  
Seine Backen auseinanderspreizte und dann vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.  
Er war bereits fix und fertig. Dabei waren sie noch nicht mal beim Hauptevent angelangt.  
Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören mit zittern. Denn jedes Mal wenn Weide wieder in ihn eindrang, nahm er ein wenig mehr von dem Baum auf. Spürte, wie Weide ihn so immer mehr weitete. Der Schwarzhaarige war froh, dass die Zweige ihn so fest umschlungen hielten. Ihn somit in Position hielten.  
Inzwischen bezweifelte er, dass er über genügend Kraft verfügte, sich von allein aufrecht zu halten.  
Dann zogen sich die kleinen Ästchen aus ihm zurück.  
Ließen ihn leer zurück.  
Wimmert reckte er sein Hinterteil nach oben.  
Wollte somit Weide dazu verführen ihn wieder zu füllen.  
Und der Baum kam seinem gewimmerten Wunsch nach. Spürte er doch alsbald wie sich ein mächtiger abgerundeter glatter Ast an seinen Eingang verirrte.  
Der Gedanke, dass dieser mächtige Ast ihn füllen würde, produzierte einen weiteren Schwall seiner erregten Feuchtigkeit. Welche sich sogleich über den Ast legte.  
Weide hingegen nutzte seine erhöhte Erregung, indem er die abgerundete Spitze vorsichtig in ihn hereinpresste.  
Es war mächtiger als alles, was Harry jemals an seinem Eingang gespürt hatte und sich vorgestellt hatte, jemals in seinem Körper aufzunehmen.  
Aber es gehörte Weide.  
Weide war es, der ihn mit diesem mächtigen Ast in Besitz nehmen würde.  
Kraftlos ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige in die biegsamen Zweige fallen, die ihn aufrecht hielten. Er selbst verfügte nicht mehr über genügend Kraft.  
Alles in ihm konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt.  
Den Punkt, der ihn und Weide unzertrennlich machen würde.  
Denn er spürte die Energien, die sich während ihres Liebesspiels aufgebaut hatten.  
Wusste instinktiv, dass Weides Magie ihn als dessen Partner an sich binden würde.  
Sodass er am Ende vollkommen an die Peitschende Weide gebunden war und niemals einen anderen Partner oder andere Partnerin in seinem Leben willkommen heißen konnte.  
Aber genau das war es, was er wollte.  
War doch Weide das einzige Wesen, welches ihm jemals Wärme und Zuneigung gezeigt hatte. Das ihn vor der großen weiten Welt beschützt und das nie irgendetwas von ihm als Gegenleistung erwartet hatte.  
Denn er hätte aufstehen und nie wieder zurückkehren können, nachdem Weide seine Vermutungen bestätigt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, Weides Werben zu akzeptieren und sowohl dem Baum als auch sich selbst zu einer Familie zu verhelfen.  
Und dann war es soweit.  
Der mächtige Ast schob sich langsam und vorsichtig durch den Ring aus Muskeln.  
Bis er nicht mehr weiter kam.  
In dem Moment explodierte die Magie.  
Band Mensch und Baum unzertrennlich aneinander.  
Und entriss ihnen den ersten Orgasmus…

Harry liebte es von seinem Partner gefüllt zu werden.  
Liebte es von den biegsamen Zweigen geneckt zu werden.  
Bis sich diese unter seine Kleidung schlichen und schließlich das Material von seiner Haut streiften, damit sie ungehinderten Zugang zu seinem Körper hatten.  
Wie die schmalen Blätter den zarten Linien des Tattoos folgten, welches sich über seinen gesamten Körper zog.  
Denn die Bindung hatte dazu geführt, dass er für alle Welt sichtbar als Gefährte einer Peitschenden Weide gekennzeichnet wurde.  
Nicht, dass Menschen diese Zeichnung jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würden.  
Spürte er doch den schützenden Mantel der Magie, welcher dafür sorgte, dass lediglich magische Kreaturen, die wussten, was diese Zeichnungen bedeuteten, das Tattoo zu sehen bekamen.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich ins Moos zurück.  
Spreizte die Beine soweit er konnte und stellte die Füße fest auf dem Boden ab.  
Mit dem Mund hieß er den Ast willkommen, der ihn zwischendurch immer wieder mit dem leckeren Saft beschenkte.  
Der Saft seiner Erregung hingegen floss aus seinem Eingang über seine Pobacken in das weiche Moss, welches ihm als Schalfstatt diente.  
Dann drang der Samenstrang vorsichtig in ihn ein.  
Bewegte sich zunächst eher zaghaft vor und zurück.  
Ehe er an Kraft gewann und immer kraftvoller zustieß.  
Einige vorwitzige Ästchen schlichen sich zu seinen Brustwarzen und legten Schlingen drumherum. Zogen diese mal mehr, mal weniger fest. Brachten ihn so dazu, seinen Samen das erste Mal abzuspritzen.  
Wenn Harry ehrlich war, hatte er mit einer Verführung seines Gefährten gerechnet.  
Schließlich war er seit gestern Morgen in Diagon Alley unterwegs und war eben erst zurückgekehrt. Er stellte sich auf eine vergnügliche Nacht ein.  
Weide enttäuschte ihn nicht.  
Sein Gefährte zog sich nicht einmal aus ihm zurück. Sondern blieb wo er war. Selbst wenn er gerade seinen Samen tief in ihn hineingespritzt hatte. Verhinderte so ein Auslaufen der kostbaren Flüssigkeit und sorgte so für ein Anschwellen seines Bauches.  
Harry hingegen war inzwischen so empfindlich, dass Weide seinen Samenstrang nur geringfügig bewegen musste, damit sich seine inneren Muskeln in einem Orgasmus zusammenzogen und Weides Strang melkten. Ihn somit nur noch weiter füllte und anschwellen ließ.  
Zwischendurch schaffte es der Schwarzhaarige immer wieder eine Hand auf seinem Bauch abzulegen. Spürte wie die Schwellung im Lauf der Nacht immer weiter zunahm. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass dieser Rundung demnächst tatsächlich etwas permanenter sein könnte, während Weides Samen endlich in ihm Wurzeln schlug und in ihm heranwuchs, entlockte ihm das den nächsten Orgasmus, welcher den nächsten Samenschwall nach sich zog.  
Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er den Rest seines Lebens so intim mit seinem Gefährten verbunden verbringen. Damit er so viele Schwangerschaften wie sein Körper es ihm erlaubte gewährleisten konnte.  
Selbst als er in erschöpften Schlaf fiel, spürte er die Verbundenheit mit Weide.  
Wie der Baum ihn selbst in seinem Schlaf weiter vollpumpte.  
Wie sein erschöpfter Körper selbst im Schlaf auf die Stimulation seines Gefährten reagierte.  
Shit, er liebte Weide.

Die letzte Nacht bevor das Schuljahr anfing, meinte Harry lächelnd:  
„Ich glaube, es lässt sich mehr leugnen.“, und strich über die leichte Schwellung seines Unterleibes. „Mein Körper wird die Frucht deines Samens austragen.“  
Einige der eher dünneren Zweige folgten dem Pfad seiner Finger.  
Legten sich behütend über die kleine Schwellung.  
„Weißt du, wie lang solch eine Schwangerschaft dauern wird?“  
Das Gefühl der Zustimmung verleitete ihn dazu, sich in das weiche Moos zurückgleiten zu lassen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete, wie einer der Zweige neben seiner Hand zur Ruhe kam. „Tage?“, grinste er.  
Der Zweig rührte sich nicht. „Wochen?“, immer noch keine Reaktion.  
„Monate?“, versuchte er es weiter.  
Als immer noch keine Reaktion kam, schluckte er etwas. Fragte jedoch weiter:  
„Jahre?“  
Hier strich ihm der Zweig einmal über die Hand.  
„Wie viele?“  
Der Zweig tippte ihm zweimal gegen die Hand.  
„Zwei Jahre?“, versicherte er sich zurück.  
Einige Äste strichen ihm bestätigend durch die Haare.  
„Shit… werden die Menschen sehen können, dass ich in der Lage bin Kinder auszutragen?“, fragte er mit dünner Stimme.  
Er hatte im letzten Jahr vorsichtig bei seinen Klassenkameraden nachgefragt und auch die Bibliothek durchforstet.  
Aber ihm wurde bestätigt, was er zuvor vermutet hatte: so groß das Wunder der Magie auch war, sie hatte es bisher nicht geschafft, dass homosexuelle Paare komplett leibliche Kinder bekommen konnten. Stattdessen gab es Blut-Adoptionen.  
Wenn also bekannt würde, dass er als Mann Schwanger werden könnte, würde er noch weiter herausstechen.  
Auf seine Frage hin, legte sich Weides Magie behütend um ihn und die kleine Schwellung. Und beruhigte ihn somit.  
Die Magie der Peitschenden Weide beschützte den jungen Gefährten.

Er konnte es nicht fassen.  
Er hatte Sirius verloren.  
Und Voldemort besiegt.  
Der dunkle Lord, der ihm seine Eltern und seinen Patenonkel genommen hatte, war tot. Und diesmal für immer.  
Die Eule mit dem Brief, dass sich Sirius in Voldemorts Gewalt befand, hatte ihn nach seiner Geschichtsprüfung erreicht.  
Er musste lediglich in die Winklegasse kommen.  
Und auf dem Marktplatz würde sein Patenonkel auf ihn warten.  
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelte.  
Er konnte nicht mehr einfach so in losstürmen.  
Eine seine Hände strich über die Schwellung, welche inzwischen einem Schwangerschaftsbauch einer Frau im fünften Monat ähnelte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er diesen Umfang bereits seit einigen Wochen mit sich trug. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Samen Wurzeln geschlagen hatten. Er wusste lediglich, dass es einige waren. Und Weides Magie schützte ihn. Genau wie sein Partner es ihm versichert hatte. Bisher hatte ihn niemand auf seinen sich änderten Umfang angesprochen.  
Lediglich die Hauselfen hatten ihn Anfang des Jahres aus großen Augen gemustert.  
Waren den Linien auf seiner Haut gefolgt. Hatten jedoch genickt, als er mit einem Finger auf den Lippen um ihr Schweigen gebeten hatte. Seitdem fand er immer wieder den einen oder anderen Snack in seiner Tasche, wenn ihn zwischendurch eine Heißhungerattacke ereilte. Oder wenn er Schwierigkeiten hatte sich zu bewegen beziehungsweise aufzustehen, bemerkte er kleine helfende Hände, die sonst keiner sah.  
Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, spürte er durch die Verbindung mit Weide, dass sein Partner ihn unterstützen würde, egal für welchen Weg er sich entscheiden würde. Also atmete er einmal tief durch und bat dann Dobby ihn in die Winklegasse zu bringen.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sirius, welcher mitten auf dem Marktplatz mit den Händen auf den Rücken gefesselt auf den Knien kniete, ihn aus weiten Augen musterte und wie die Hauselfen den Linien folgte.  
Und die Augen wurden noch größer, als er die Rundung in der Körpermitte seines Patensohnes sah.  
Sirius schien ohne weiter darüber nachgedacht zu haben, zu reagieren, als Voldemort aus einem der vielen Schatten hervorglitt und mit den Todesfluch auf den Lippen auf Harry zielte. Stattdessen kämpfte er sich aus seiner knienden Haltung und sprang vor das giftgrüne Licht.  
Somit Harry und dessen Nachwuchs schützte. Jedoch selbst in den Tod stürzte... 

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen...  
Der grobe Verlauf der Geschichte steht - aber er weigert sich schon ewig auf Papier gebracht zu werden^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
